Love in an Elevator
by xX-Citrus-Xx
Summary: The old gypsy's words replayed themselves over and over in Roxas' head, and he was sure his 'love' wasn't the elderly lady in the corner. For AkuRoku day


**Title:** Love in an Elevator

**Disclaimer:** Uh...yah. Not mine.

**Rating:** T for language

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, and if you squint SoKu, and Zemyx.

**A/N:** Happy AkuRoku day! This resulted because I played to much GH: Aerosmith. I heard (or rather played...sorta) Love in an Elevator and this plot bunny hasn't left me since. If you're expecting this to have anything to do with the actual song, you're getting your hopes up. I didn't even really _listen_ to the song, I just used the idea of 'love in an elevator'. Oh, and I have the bad habit of switching from third person to 1st and back so if I manage to miss editing a part that I did that to, feel free to tell me. So, that's it for my rambling. Onto the story! ...Oh yeah, and this is unbeta'd.

**x.X.x.**Love In An Elevator**x.X.x.**

Roxas was at crossroads for his life. It was a life or death situation. Right or left, yes or no, stairs or elevator. Ok, so it wasn't that serious, but Roxas was practically hyperventilating. You see, Roxas' best friend, Sora, had made him see this gypsy/fortuneteller woman named _Helen_ because he had just had a bad breakup with his _ex-_girlfriend, Namine about a month ago. Sora said _Helen _had gotten him together with Riku so of _course_ his best buddy Roxas should go see her.

It had cost him almost two dollars a minute, and he was _not_ happy.

_Helen_, who he now referred to as 'Stupid-dumb-bitch', had asked him the stupidest questions like, "How many bowls of Macaroni and cheese did you eat for lunch?" Who honestly cares about how many bowls of mac and cheese he ate for lunch!? He didn't even have milk and he ended up spilling most of the little cheese packet onto the floor so it was more, 'Macaroni and butter with a hint of cheese' than of 'Macaroni and Cheese'.

He ended up calling the Stupid-dumb-bitch a Stupid-dumb-bitch and told her to get a move on 'cause he didn't have the time. In this case, time equals money, so replace time with money and you'll have what he really meant.

Stupid-dumb-bitch sighed exasperatedly and _finally_ told him what he was waiting for so he could leave.

_"You'll find love in an elevator." _

So now came his dilemma, he was at his mom's work place so she could take him home after his classes (she claimed that since her work was within' walking distance from his current college he could just walk over and she'd take him home to save gas money). That wasn't the problem itself though, the problem was that she was on the _second _floor and he was on the _first_ meaning he would have to take the stairs or the _elevator_. Cue traditional 'Bum bum bummmmmmm's.

He eyed the door to the stairs and the door for the elevator and mulled over his choices. He could take the stairs and avoid this mess altogether, but he considered himself to be quite fit and he _really_ didn't want to take the stairs every time. Stupid-dumb-bitch had (_conveniently) _forgotten to mention what day he would "find love in an elevator". Roxas wasn't too sure as to why he was so put off from taking the elevator, though it probably had to do with the fact that his mom worked as a Psychiatrist and happened to have the only elevator he used on a regular basis.

You see, Roxas' mom, Aerith, worked in a 2-story psychiatric ward, the only one in the second district of Traverse Town. There are five psychiatrists altogether in said building. Squall (Leon) Leonhart, and Zack Fair are the two on the first story, my mom, Larxene, and Tifa are on the second. He's on first name basis with the other two on the second floor. He never really see Leon and Zack, they're always to busy arguing about who was the '_best friend'_ of the water delivery boy, Cloud. Note the emphasis on 'best friend' in the earlier statement. Roxas seriously doubts that they're trying to be his best friend when they give him flowers, chocolates, and little cards with hearts on them on a regular basis.

That would be the reason Roxas didn't want to take the elevator. It would be full of crazies or be one of the psychiatrists, and that would be just weird. However, he didn't take his daily risk yet.

Halfway through high school Roxas decided he was a boring wimp, so he devised a solution. He would do a daily risk. Roxas even recalled the first risk he took, he had bought a thirty-five cent ice cream/Popsicle with a quarter and a small canadian coin he found on the street one day. He was caught, but the cashier said not to worry about it. Maybe the canadian coin was worth more than a dime, he had heard that the canadian dollar was worth more than the american. Actually, he had asked Namine out on a daily risk. Oops, there was the reminder again.

He and Namine didn't actually have a bad break up. It was the fact that she broke up with the reason that she thought he was _gay,_ and that really,_ really _bothered him.He was not, _not_ gay, Dammit! Namine's still one of his best friends though.

Back, to his current situation: the elevator. He decided he would risk it, besides, if he did find 'love in an elevator' it wouldn't be too bad. However, he pretty much knew who had appointments at this time. He would pass Xemnas, his mom's patient, on the way in after Xemnas' appointment, Kadaj would be on the way to his with Tifa, and that _stupid_ red-head crazy with the car part name would be on his way to his appointment with Larxene.

Oh yes, he knew exactly who would be in the elevator. He _always _was. Roxas '_accidently_' forgets the afore mentioned redhead's name because he butchered Roxas' name on a daily basis, and says, "_Got it memorized," _or, "_Commit it to memory"_ almost every time he opens that idiotic mouth of his. There's a reason Roxas hates Toyota so much, and a damn _good_ reason, well at least Roxas thinks so. Brake practices his pick-up lines everyday on Roxas in the elevator, and Roxas _hates_ it.

The elevator in the front of him opened with a 'ding' and Roxas stepped in. Sure enough, there was was Wheel and some old lady. Right now, Roxas was seriously hoping the old lady was who he would 'love'.

"Hey Roxie!" Exhaust Pipe said.

"Hello Nissan," Roxas replied.

"Ooh! Ouch, Roxie's got some bite today."

Roxas didn't acknowledge that with a statement. Instead, he put on his Roxas Deathglare(c) and rolled his eyes.

"Baby, somebody better call God, 'cause he's missing an angel."

Well it seems Ford had started again.

"What the Fuck are you doing Axel!?"

Oops, Roxas had slipped and _'remembered'_ Axel's name, but seriously, what was he doing? Axel had shoved his hand down the back of Roxas' shirt collar and had pulled out the tag, but Roxas couldn't see that.

"Yep, made in heaven," Axel said as he placed the shirt tag back down Roxas' shirt.

Roxas groaned and slammed his head against the elevator wall.

"...God, please send a bolt of lightning down and shoot me, or even better, the asshole standing next to me."

God didn't answer his prayers, but the elevator did. It reached the second floor and the door opened with a 'ding'. Roxas immediately started to walk towards the door. Well, at least until someone grabbed his wrist, and who else could it be except Axel?

"Wait!" Axel had shouted as he latched on to Roxas' wrist.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"You dropped your phone."

"...Oh. T-Th-See you later."

Roxas was returned his cell phone and he stepped out of the elevator, glad to finally be rid of the nuisance for the day. Not to mention, he _hadn't_ found love in an elevator. Stupid-dumb-bitch was wrong! Dead wrong!

x.X.x.X.x

Two hours later, Roxas was sitting on the couch watching reruns of Gilligan's Island with his nth bar of sea salt ice cream at hand. He was bored. No, he was very bored. Scratch that, he was facing the ultimate loser death of dying of boredom.

He had gotten up during a commercial break to grab another ice cream when his pants started singing. And vibrating. He was this close to ripping off his pants and storming over to his mom in her office to demand where she bought him those alien jeans when he realized it was his phone. He had been watching the end of an alien invader movie before he discovered the Gilligan's Island marathon and he learned he _still _can't handle those movies.

Roxas reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. The little mail icon was dancing around on his screen. '_Who the hell sent me a text!? Hayner, Olette, and the rest all know I don't have a texting plan and it costs me an arm and a leg just to receive one.'_

'HEY THERE ROXIE!'

It read when Roxas clicked the mail. There was only one person who called him that, and he was some Roxas did _not_ want to talk to, so he deleted it and pretended it never happened.

Another commercial break started and his phone started to sing again. Roxas reluctantly checked it only to find the mail icon dancing again.

'CLARINETS ARE WOOD TRUMPETS ARE HORNY BUT TROMBONES CAN DO IT IN 7 POSITIONS.'

Well, it seems as though he had started the pick-up line thing again. Sighing, Roxas saved the number, named it 'Asshole' and called it. He did not want his texting bill to be through the roof and he was sure Axel wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Plus, it cost even more if the phone didn't recognize the number that the text had come from.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

_"Yo, Axel speaking."_

"You used that one yesterday."

_"Aw, I did? I had to have one of my friends explain that one to me."_

"Yes, and don't text me. I don't have a texting plan. And how the hell did you even get my number?"

_"Hehe, well, you didn't actually drop your phone."_

"I should've known."

_"That just-- hey I love this commercial!"_

He glanced over to my own TV. There was a Corona light commercial on. It was the one with the old hairy fat dude in a red speedo on the beach. At the end a hand moves the bottle so you don't see the old hairy fat dude in a red speedo.

"Ah, well that's nice." Really, Roxas couldn't give a rat's ass about a commercial Axel loved.

_"Hahaha. Oh, it's back on."_

Roxas glanced over to his television again. Gilligan's Island was back on as well.

"So is mine."

_"Oh. You're watching TV?"_

"Yes. A Gilligan's Island re-run marathon."

Axel started laughing on the other line.

_"Haha! Really? So am I."_

"...You _like_ a Corona Light commercial?"

_"...Ah, yes, actually."_

"You're a loser."

_"But I'm your loser."_

Roxas didn't dignify that with a response, and the line was silent. Well, as silent as it could be until Axel started again.

_"Did you know the shirt you were wearing today was very becoming on you? Of course, if I were on you I'd be coming too."_

"You're a fucktard." He glanced down at my shirt anyway. It was a plain navy blue shirt, Roxas didn't think it was all that great. Axel's pick up lines were going to drive him insane.

_"But I'm your--"_

"--If you say it I will castrate you, and it will be very painful."

_"What's got your panties in a twist, Sunshine?"_

"If you ever call me that again I will--"

_"--castrate me and it will be very painful. Gotcha. You're a little predictable ya know?"_

"Fuck you."

"_Gladly."_

"You're sick."

_"Well no one's keeping you on the line. You're the one that called me."_

Axel was right. Roxas clicked the end call button right after Axel had said it, and he hadn't texted Roxas back all night. Roxas basked in the silence.

x.X.x.X.x  
(Axel's PoV)

Jeez, Professor Norrington was dragging on about boring _English_ again. Honestly, I think he's more concerned about _Captain Jack Sparrow_ the french teacher across the hall. Please note the emphasis. He thinks he's a pirate.

I tried tuning in Prof. Boring again, but I didn't really get his accent and I kind of zoned out again. _Roxas._ I honestly tried to keep him out of my mind most of the time, but it was a task I struggled with. I couldn't help it. I'd gotten a bit of a crush on him when I saw him on my first day of therapy after setting my couch on fire. No matter what people tell you, I'm unbelievably shy when it comes to this kind of stuff.

I ended up telling Demyx that I liked someone. What was the world coming to? He never asked me who it was and I never told him. He gave me some advice, although I won't repeat it. As I said, I'm a little shy. I never thought telling _Demyx_ anything would amount to anything good. I was happy I did though.

I devised a plan. I had read a book about a guy who told this girl he loved her everyday and eventually the girl fell for him, in like 5th grade. It kind of stuck there in my brain. There was a few differences though, one, Roxas was _also_ a guy, two, there was no way in _Hell _I was admitting I loved someone like that, and three, I use pick up lines instead of _'I Love You_'.

The first time I opened my mouth on the elevator, I found out just how Roxas was. He wasn't just a pretty face, he was a sarcastic, rude, son of a bitch. I ended up needing ice and aloe for the multitude of burns I received from him. I must be a masochist because if anything his attitude just made me like him more.

Larxene, my therapist, found out I liked Roxas somehow and had changed my appointment time. It was now an hour later. She told me later why she did it. Larx said I was going to burned if I messed with Roxas. She knew he had a _girlfriend_, and apparently his _girlfriend_ was her younger sister. I hate the word, _girlfriend. _Yech.

That didn't stop me though. I came in at the same time. I rode the elevator up and down, over and over, never getting off until Roxas came on. I'd bum around for about 20 minutes and then Demyx's mom would show up. Aerith was her name and we were pretty good friends. She didn't have any appointments from that time to mine, so we'd chat. Sometimes she'd take me out to lunch.

The more I thought about Roxas, the more I was aware of the phone in my pocket and the fact that I had Roxas' number programmed in said phone. I glanced up. Norrington was drawing a diagram up on the bored, so I grabbed my cell and texted Roxas.

'HI ROXIE'

A few moments later I received a response.

'_WHAT? NO PICK UP LINE? DON'T TEXT ME.'_

I chuckled. I had run out of pick up lines a while ago and had been stealing a few from friends recently. I was so desperate I asked _Demyx_ of all people. I'm sure you can guess which one came from him. He told me his little brother played the trombone and found that one hilarious. I didn't tell him I didn't care. I only have eyes for Roxas.

'NOPE I RAN OUT. I FORGOT AND I WAS BORED. NORRINGTON IS SO BORING.'

I was hoping he wouldn't call me. My phone was on vibrate for texts, but an actual call was a whole different thing. I think Demyx had played around a little with the ringtone actually, and I'm a little afraid of what he put there.

'_WAIT...NORRINGTON? AS IN ENGLISH PROF AT TTU?'_

'YES WHY?'

_'IM IN THAT CLASS RIGHT NOW.'_

'ORLY?'

_'ROW 3, 7TH PERSON FROM THE LEFT. I LOST A BET, BTW.'_

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and counted out the rows and such. I saw what Roxas meant when I saw who was sitting in the described seat. The person had pink hair with various flowers weaved in. _Marluxia_ was the first thought that came to mind. I couldn't help laughing though.

'WHO DID YOU LOSE TO? MARLUXIA? ROW 9 SEAT 3 FROM THE LEFT'

'_YES, ACTUALLY. HOW DID YOU KNOW?'_

'PINK HAIR, FLOWERS. ENOUGH SAID. WHAT WAS IT ABOUT?'

'_I BET ON MY BROTHER'S TEST SCORES. IF HE LOST HE WOULD HAVE TO CONFESS THAT HE LIKES HIS BEST FRIEND. I WAS STUPID AND DIDN'T SIDE WITH LUXORD.'_

'AH. DEMYX SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT BETTING HIS BROTHER. SAME BET TOO.'

'_THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE DEMYX IS MY BROTHER.'_

That hit me like a slap to the face. I've been so crazy about Roxas you'd think I would've known who his brother was and which classes he had. I'll admit, the only thing I knew about him before was that he was cute and had a nice temper. I've been best friends with Demyx since grade school and I hadn't ever noticed who his little brother was. I guess that would explain why Roxas was at the crazy place so often.

'HO'SHIT. WOW IVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH DEM SINCE LIKE, GRADE SCHOOL. WHO DOES HE LIKE ANYWAYS?'

'_I DUNNO. HE CALLS HIM A 'STUPID EMO' IN HIS DIARY. I GUESS HE KNOWS I READ IT.'_

That was a relief. I was afraid it had been me Demyx liked. Demyx has too many '_best friends'_ for his own good.

'THAT'S ZEXION THEN. XD I READ IT TOO BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN OVER IN AGES.'

_'HOW DO YOU KNOW? AND THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE DEMYX IS TRYING TO GET THE NERVE TO ASK THE GUY OUT AND HE KEEPS MUTTERING ABOUT A PYRO WHO WOULD MAKE FUN OF HIM. I'M ASSUMING THAT'S YOU.'_

'ASSUMING MAKES AN ASS OUT OF ME AND U, YA KNOW. BUT YOU'RE RIGHT ANYWAY. DEM WOULD CALL ME A STUPID PYRO, LUX A STUPID BRIT, XIG A STUPID CRACKHEAD, AND MARLY A STUPID GAY.'

'_OH SHOVE IT. IS THAT WHY YOU SEE LARXENE? PYROMANIA?'_

'YES. SHE SAYS ITS A NATURAL OBSESSION.'

'_THAT'S ONLY TO COVER FOR HER 'NATURAL OBSESSION' WITH TASERS.'_

I laughed. Larxene's methods were a little unorthodox, as Aerith says, but she knew what she was doing. She tended to threaten patients with tasers, though.

'XD BE NICE. SHE'S YOUR GF'S OLDER SISTER RIGHT?'

'_EX. NAMINE AND I BROKE UP ALMOST A MONTH AGO.'_

Well, great job Axel. He probably hates you even more now. And right after you finally held a conversation without throwing insults at each other. But I can't deny that I wasn't happy. Oh yes, this bit of information made me mentally jump up and down with glee.

'OH. SORRY TO HEAR THAT.'

'_I KNOW YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS. DON'T LIE. ANYWAY, WE'RE STILL FRIENDS. I'M JUST A LITTLE PEEVED BECAUSE SHE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I WAS GAY.'_

This was good news. No _very_ good news. Scratch that, this was _jump up and dance on the desk_ very good news. From what I heard from Larx, Namine's gaydar was never wrong. This was indeed, very good news for me.

'YOU'RE RIGHT. I COULDN'T CARE LESS. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO NAMINE IS. BI MAYBE? LARX SAID NAM'S RADAR IS NEVER WRONG'

'_SHE'S SITTING TO MY RIGHT. AND I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A RESPONSE FOR THE LAST BIT.'_

I found Roxas' pink little head and looked to the right. A girl with blonde hair sat to his right. I couldn't really tell much beyond that. The last half of Roxas' text made me jump up with joy. Internally of course. There was no possibility that Namine was wrong. Straight men were either comfortable enough with their sexuality that they let it bounce off like rubber, or had one outburst about not being gay and didn't dwell on it for almost a month.

I was in the process of texting Roxas back when Norrington dismissed the class. I closed my phone with a sigh and gathered my things, but not before stealing a glance at Roxas.

I burst out in laughter. I would have to thank Marluxia later. Roxas was wearing make up, and it was more than just mascara, lipgloss, and the occasional blush. His face was sparkly. And he looked like a circus performer. Not to mention the tutu and pink rain boots. He was still wearing his normal dark jeans and black and white checker print sweatshirt, however.

Namine turned around. She looked a lot like Larxene, actually. Her hair and eyes were a different shade of blonde and blue, but they were essentially close. She pulled out a camera from her purse and snapped a picture of Roxas. He wasn't very happy about that and had tried to grab the camera from Namine. I would have to beg Larxene for that picture. Roxas and Namine left the class room and I realized I had been staring for the last 4 minutes.

x.X.x.X.x.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped in with a sigh. After leaving class and eating lunch at some cheap coffee place around the corner, I found myself back where I was normally at this time of day; riding the elevator waiting for Roxas. I wonder how many trips it will take before he gets in.

The chrome doors opened and I glanced up, it seemed that Roxas was already here. I don't think I'd ever had reflexes so fast. Yes, shoving your hand in the space between closing door and wall before they met required great reflexes.

When I stepped out Roxas looked up. I think I even saw him smile a little. He was still in his tutu-makeup-pink hair and rain boots getup and was reclining on one of the couches in the waiting room like area in front of Larx's, Aerith's, and Tifa's offices. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch he was occupying.

"Hey."

He smirked at me and replied in the usual way someone would reply to a greeting. A very pregnant pause followed soon after.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving or something?" I asked, genuinely confused and hating the awkward silence.

"Normally, yes, but my mom had to move her 2:00 appointment to 1:00 so I get to bum around here for another hour."

"Oh."

Another silence ensued.

"...Don't you have an appointment?" Roxas asked.

"Um...no, it's not 'til 2."

"You got it changed?"

"Na, Larx changed it last September."

"So why are you always on the elevator at 1?"

I blushed. I should've been more careful with my words it seemed.

"uh...I have nothing better to do?" I offered.

He didn't buy it, but I was relieved that he didn't question any further.

We sat in silence for most of the time remaining. It was 1:55 when I stood up to gather my stuff and make my way over to Larx's office. Roxas stopped me by grabbing my sleeve. I rose an eyebrow.

"um...are you going to the pool party this weekend?"

Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that. Every 3rd weekend in May and June, the psychiatrists had a pool party and barbeque of sorts. The psychiatrists, their families, and their patients got to go if they wanted. I had been 'sick' for both of those weekends last year. I don't like water. If I had known Roxas was Aerith's son I probably would've gone.

"...sure." I finally answered.

"Cool. I'll see you then."

I watched Roxas' back as he disappeared into Aerith's office. Larxene was giving me a strange look as she waited for me.

x.X.x.X.x.  
(Roxas PoV)

I was going to _KILL_ Marluxia. The pink never fully washed out of my hair, even though it was the kind that should've, and I was _still_ finding sparkles. It's been 4 days since I've had to wear that. It's the day of pool party(slash)barbeque and Sora and I were walking to the local swim club.

You may be wondering why Sora and I were walking, or even why Sora was there at all. Well, to answer both those questions, I invited Sora so he could see Riku and my mom decided Sora's house was within walking distance and went to go pick up some of her patients. Riku was there because Riku is Kadaj's older brother.

Demyx _could've_ driven us, he has a car. But _no_, he wanted everything to be perfect for _Zexion_. I still say he doesn't have the guts to do it. At least I hope he doesn't, today anyway. I do _not_ want to lose another bet. At least Luxord wasn't in on this, and I'm thanking the lord that Marluxia didn't pick what _I_ would have to do. He was on my side this time.

I briefly tuned into what Sora was saying, but when I got an earful of, "Riku..Riku, Riku," I decided against that idea. I wondered who the hell I was going to hang out with today. I don't think I could handle hanging out with Sora and Riku. I'd feel like a third wheel. Namine was out of the question. Last time I went to the beach after our break up, she would ask me about one guy's chiseled chest or another's ass. No-fucking-thanks. Demyx would probably kill me if I went anywhere near him.

Sora was jumping up and down distractingly beside me. I was about to ask him to cut the crap 'cause I was trying to think, when I realized we were at the gate entrance to the swimming pool. I opened the gate with a sigh and stepped inside. I briefly scanned the area while Sora pushed passed me to run over to Riku. I swear the life guard nearly blew a fuse.

Aha! There was my mother. She was over by the grill making hotdogs, so I blue-ski-doo'd myself over there. And who but Axel was talking animatedly to her about something or other?

"Hello Roxas. Have you met Axel before?" Oh crud, my mom noticed me as I was trying to sneak away.

"Hi mom and yeah, He's in my english class."

"Oh how nice sweetie. Why don't you hang out with him for a while. Demyx seems a bit occupied." Thank you mothers. She reads me like a book and knew I had no one to hang out with. Axel probably would've been my next choice after Demyx, but there was no way _I_ was going to walk over and ask him. Once again, thank God we have mothers.

"Mkay." I replied as I sat across the picnic table Axel was sitting at. We exchanged hellos as I gave Axel a look down. He was in a white T-shirt and a pair of red trunks. I was wearing Demyx's old pair, they were blue.

"Did you know Larx got a new girlfriend?" This I was interested in. I hadn't even known Larxene swung that way.

"Really? Who?"

"The one in the black near Larx. Her name's Paine." I tried smothering a laugh. Keyword: tried.

"I didn't know Larxene was a masochist." Axel just kind of rolled his eyes and smiled. Well I thought it was funny.

As we continued our chat about random things, I glanced over at Demyx and Zexion. I swore under my breath, they seemed to be making progress, but thankfully Demyx still hadn't told him. If Demyx lost, he'd basically have to do the same thing I did with the last bet I lost, but knowing Demyx, he'd love it. If I lost, I'd have to make out with someone for 3 minutes, Demyx timed, and it couldn't be with my ex-girlfriend. At least Demyx said it could be closed mouth or open if I wanted. I was seriously hoping I didn't lose.

"Hey Roxas, get in this pool!" It was Namine's new friend, Kairi. I stood up from the bench with an exasperated sigh.

"You coming?" I asked Axel. He shook his head no.

"Na, I'll just watch. You go have fun." I rose an eyebrow but didn't verbally question him.

I had fun. That was about all I could say. We played anything from Marco Polo to sharks and fishes and I was pretty exhausted. But there was still one more game; Chicken. I glanced around as people partnered up to find myself a base, I was always the one on top. There weren't any open people, so I directed my eyes towards Axel. _Perfect_.

I didn't really know why Axel didn't want to go in the water, and quite frankly, I didn't really care either. I decided whatever the problem, it could be solved with Demyx's way of solving the problem when someone didn't want to go in. I stole a plastic bucket from one of Tifa's kids and filled it with water. I snuck over to where Axel was sitting and dumped it on his head. He obviously hadn't noticed me 'cause he stood up with a blood curling scream. He spun around and looked like he was going to kill me, but I wouldn't have it.

"Oh oops. I slipped. It looks like you're already wet so get in the pool. You're my base for chicken."

It took a little more convincing on my part, but I finally got Axel in the pool. And I can tell you this, we _owned_ on chicken. We shoved Demyx off of Zexion first. He still hadn't confessed by the way. They were trying to shove Sora off of Riku when we got them. We shoved Kairi off of Namine next. They were trying to push Cloud off of Zack. Tifa and Leon were doing pretty well also, but then Cloud shoved off Tifa. The rest continued to fall until there was the final three: Paine and Larxene, me and Axel, and Sora and Riku. Larxene was pretty much a cheater and had been tickling the other bases while Paine shoved off the top person. They were ruthless. I found out Axel was ticklish, and Riku was not, so Axel and I were the next one's out.

I glanced over at Demyx and Zexion. _Shit_. Demyx was grabbing Zexion's nose, the sign that meant he had confessed. _Shit_. Mother-_Fucking_ Shit. I would hold up on my end of the deal, I always did. We had _way_ to much blackmail on one another for me _not_ too. So I kissed the first person that came to mind.

"Axel, come 'ere for a second."

"What?"

When Axel walked back over towards me, I pushed him against the wall of the pool, grabbed Axel's shirt collar, and pulled down. I almost missed his mouth. I opened my eyes to see how much time I had left. Demyx would give me signals at each minute and 30s intervals. It hadn't even been 30 seconds. Before I closed my eyes again I glanced up at Axel's face. His eyes were wide open with surprise, but he hadn't pushed me away yet so I guess that was a good thing. I would have to do the very same thing to someone else if he had. I glanced back at Demyx. I still had a little over 2 minutes left. I closed my eyes and released my hold on Axel's shirt collar. He had started to kiss back.

Two minutes left. This wasn't going anywhere fast. I grabbed Axel's hips and deepened the kiss. I think I might have moaned. By the time I figured that 3 minutes was up, I couldn't distinguish between what was mine and what was Axel's, and I was playing with the end of his shirt. I opened my eyes and glanced over at Demyx. Sure enough, his hand was on his head. The signal meaning it had been 3 minutes.

I pulled back. Axel was panting and his cheeks were flushed. That combined with the fact that his lips were swollen and his eyes were unfocused, I thought he looked kinda hot. Okay, _very_ hot. I was pretty sure I looked the same though.

I nervously glanced around the pool to see how people reacted. Most of them weren't even watching, thank god, but Namine had been. She was giving me this _look_. This _look_ was driving me insane, it was worse than her actually saying, "I told you so." The life guard was grabbing tissues for her bloody nose, and Tifa was holding back my mom. And _boy_ did she look angry. I hadn't seen my mom look at me like that since I stole a cookie when I was four. Let's just say I never stole a cookie again. I'm not sure who's murder she was contemplating first, Axel's or mine.

We got out on the opposite side of the pool just to avoid her. And Namine was still giving me that look.

Demyx walked over to us. I did _not_ like the look he was giving me. '_7 minutes_' he mouthed to me. What the hell? What did he mean by '7 minutes'.

I didn't grasp what he was saying until Axel and I had sat down at the picnic table. _7 minutes_! We had been making out for _7 minutes_! Well, that would explain why taking the long route out of the pool had been more than just a reason to avoid my mom's glare.

Axel was blushing, and I'm sure I was too, but we still locked eyes. It took everything I had not to do it again. We lost eye contact, things had gotten _really_ awkward.

"...So..." We both started.

"No you first." Again, at the same time.

Axel blushed and looked away again, so I went first.

"...Axel, I-I think I like you." Where the _HELL_ did that come from!? Telling him about the bet hadn't even crossed my mind. I said the first thing that came to mind apparently. Stupid, _stupid_ mouth, messing things up before my brain could think it over. While I was mentally beating myself up, Axel's blush had increased tenfold and he had a small smile on his face.

"Roxas, I think I like you too," is what he said. I smiled back.

And don't tell anyone else this, but we held hands under the table for the rest of the party.

I guess Stupid-dumb-bitch was wrong. I _wouldn't_ find love in an elevator, because I already _had _and boy am I happy.

* * *

**A/N **Whoo! New drinking game. Every time you read a word in italics, you drink. xD Jeez, I have a lot of words in italics.  
I'm a loser and spelled out all my words when they were texting each other. xP  
And no, Aerith was not being all angry homophobe woman, she was being angry mom, if that makes any sense.

If you're a little confused and didn't catch why there were so many car parts instead of names in the section where Roxas meets Axel in the elevator, it's 'cause Roxas only "remembers" that his name is a car part.  
The corona commercial I mentioned can be found at www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(equals)XToHkp3mVZ8(and sign)NR(equals)1  
The one I'm talking about can be found at 1:05  
This monster was huge! It took me forever and I swear it's the most I've ever written, but I like it a lot. Hopefully you guys did too. I was listening to Muse while writing this entire thing. Oh jeez I love that band.

Don't forget to review! _or I'll sic angry Aerith on you._


End file.
